Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein are generally directed to radio frequency identification (RFID) tracking apparatuses, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for reading and tracking transponders associated with a subject (e.g., an object, human, animal, etc.), using ceiling-mounted and/or floor-mounted RFID-enabled tracking apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
The technique of identifying objects using radio-frequency communications has been eponymously called radio-frequency identification (RFID). RFID systems have been employed in an increasingly wide range of applications such as retail supply chain, postal logistics, healthcare, manufacturing, retail stores, and airport baggage tracking. In retail supply chain applications, RFID has been used to track and trace goods throughout the supply chain, automate the receipt of pallets of shipments at distribution centers, increase shipping accuracy of goods from distribution centers (DCs) to stores, and manage inventory throughout the supply chain. In postal logistics RFID has been used to monitor the quality of service of postal shipments for international and national mail systems. For instance, a global postal organization has deployed RFID to over forty countries around the world (and increasing) to measure and monitor quality of service of mail delivered between those countries. In healthcare, RFID is being used for asset and resource management, as well as patient and staff tracking for improving patient flow within hospitals. In airports, specifically baggage tracking, RFID is being used as a replacement to barcode-based systems for quicker, more secure, and more accurate transfer of bags to improve the overall baggage handling rate.
Accordingly, RFID systems have been increasingly employed in diverse applications to facilitate the identification and tracking of merchandise, personnel, and other items and/or individuals that need to be reliably monitored and/or controlled within a particular environment. The introduction of RFID into these application has resulted in more secure, efficient, and accurate systems.